


Jackie and Wilson

by sharedwithyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corny and Cheesy as Fuck, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mostly Fluff, No Mindfuck, sam is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: inspired by Jackie and Wilson by the beautiful amazing Hozier “Do you want kids, Sam?”“…please don’t tell me you missed your period.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharm/gifts).



> still freaking pissed about my laptop data getting erased but having a good enough morning to write some fluff
> 
> i know, wtf?! am i going crazy?! 
> 
> anyway this is for my soul-twin, the steve to my bucky, and let's be honest, probably the sam to my dean
> 
> love you Pharm!! hang in there!
> 
> here's some Sam fluff. inspired by hozier (who i absolutely adore)'s Jackie and Wilson. listening to the song may make your reading experience even more awesome.
> 
> leave me a comment if you liked!!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky

 

“Do you want kids, Sam?”

“…please don’t tell me you missed your period.”

 

You nearly did a spit-take and you weren’t even drinking anything. “No!!”

“Oh, thank God.”

“I was just making conversation.” The blissful relief on his face was hilarious and almost a bit insulting. Little (y/n)’s running around wouldn’t be that bad, would they?

 

Scratch that. Even you would find them incredibly annoying.

 

“Kind of a weird thing to ask, though.”

“What are you talking about?!” You gave him the side-eye; now he was the one being weird. He might as well have been the one on the rag. “It’s a perfectly normal question.”

“Not to me.”

Hmm, that was odd. Then again, maybe he’d had a few pregnancy scares already.

This thought disheartened you slightly; the thought of Sam whoring around. Not that he was as bad as Dean. Not that whoring around was even bad in and of itself. Just the fact that there were girls before you.

 

And there’d probably be some after.

 

“Hey Sammy. Whatup, (y/n)?” Dean walked in bearing gifts; lemon merengue pie and milk, both of which you would force him to share.

“Not much. (y/n)’s being strange as usual.” Sam answered without looking up from the laptop, and you resisted kicking him under the table. Dean was usually the one you beat up. And the one who made mean comments like that.

“In that case, (y/n)’s being normal. If she’s strange all the time, then that’s her status quo, no?”

He gave you a sexy wink and you felt the knot in your stomach loosen. If Sam was going to be a pill at least there was another brother you could flirt with.

“Exactly. Now slice me up a piece of that pie Dean.”

“No. Go get your own.”

 

“Assbutt.”

 

He flipped you off, but got two plates out anyway.

“What about you, Dean?”

“What about me?”

“You want any kids?”

“No thanks. But you’re welcome to come practice with me any time.”

You stuck out your tongue at him, completely missing the death glare Sam sent in his brother’s direction.

“See, Sam? It’s a normal question.”

 

 

“Shut up, (y/n). I’m trying to do research without you distracting me.”

Well, guess you were on his shit list for today. Damn.

 

 

“Hey Cas, you want any kids?”

“…no.” Nothing like conversing with your favorite angel to nurse your wounded feelings. Sort of.

“Well, that was succinct.”

“I don’t find myself to be the fatherly type.”

“Ahh. Daddy issues. Been there.”

“No, you have not.” He gave you a look, daring you to bring up his Jesus fiasco versus the time your dad forgot your birthday. You clamped your mouth shut with a smile.

He gave you a pensive look before continuing.

“If you’re worried that Sam has impregnated you after intercourse last week-“

“Woah, woah WOAH.”

“Have I misspoke?” This dude had no social skills whatsoever.

“First of all, yes. Sex is always a touchy subject. In more ways than one.”

“In how many ways, then?”

“…nevermind. Anyway, second of all, and more importantly, how the fuck did you know?!”

“That intercourse leads to pregnancy?”

“NO! That Sam and I…you know.” He looked away, and you felt your hot blush turn to anger. “Did Sam tell you?!”

“No. I could hear from outside.”

“…shit.”

Well, at least Sammy Boy wasn’t a kiss-and-tell-er. Just a kiss-and-lose-interest-er you guessed.

Still, you shouldn’t have expected one drunken night to mean anything to him. You’d been telling yourself it was nothing as soon as it was over.

 

Not that you believed yourself.

 

 

“So you ready to talk about it yet?”

“Well I have some preliminary information but-“

“Not the case, moron. Why you’re acting like a dick to (y/n).”

“Oh. Then no.”

“Why not?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Well normally, I’d agree. But your bitchiness is spreading through the whole group.”

“Drop it.”

“I take it back.”

“Thanks.”

“No I meant the normally agreeing with you part. Since when is anything in your life not my business?!”

“Since I’ll punch you in the nose if you don’t let it go.”

“Aww, is little bro getting grumpy?” Dean’s cocky smirk was just begging to be wiped off his annoyingly handsome face.

Sam turned back to his precious research with a snap of his head, resting his fingers on his laptop instead of tightening them into fists. “You’re annoying.”

“Oh, like you’re not?”

“I-“

 

“We all are. It’s part of the job. Even (y/n) can be annoying as fuck. Jesus, sometimes she just won’t shut up-“

 

Dean barely ducked in time as Sam jumped up and took a mighty swing.

 

“Gotcha.”

“You- why-“ Sam stumbled over words partly by adrenaline and partly confusion.

“You’re transparent, bro. Obviously your one-night-stand isn’t all you wanted.” Dean chuckled at how easily it was to manipulate his little bro.

“How…Cas.” Sam covered his face with his hands. Castiel must’ve teleported in at the wrong time.

“Nah. Both of us could hear you clear across the parking lot.”

“…” Sam squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t see Dean’s even more annoying smile. “Wait, if you knew, then why’d you make a pass at her earlier?!”

“I’m your big brother, Sam. It’s my job to tease you.”

“Jerk.”

“Want my advice?”

“No, but you’re gonna give it to me anyway aren’t you.”

“That’s right. Just like (y/n) gave it to you last-“ Dean dodged for a second time, cackling. “Fine, fine. My great advice is…don’t be a dick to the girl you love.”

“Point taken.” Sam ruffled his hair in exasperation, grabbing his phone to make a quick exit. This was enough bro-talk for the month.

“Oh, and one more thing.”

Sam let out a long-suffering sigh. “What.”

 

“Next time close the window if you’re gonna be moaning her name so loud. Not just the curtains.”

 

 

Back in your hotel room, you scrolled through your favorite Jane Austen quotes, Cas being unsatisfactory in the Girl Power department. You were gonna have to channel your inner Liz Bennet to get over this stupid crush.

There was a soft knock at the door, and you smiled at the thought of Cas finally learning not to teleport in without notice. Your joke about at least choosing the days you were wearing cute panties had apparently embarrassed him into compliance.

“Come in.”

“…hey (y/n).”

You scowled when you saw it was Baby Winchester. “What.”

“…”

You watched him twiddle his thumbs and wondered if he came in just to bug you. It was an irrational thought, and completely believable to you.

“Hellooo? Anybody home.”

 

“As many as you want!” He blurted out all of a sudden.

 

“Huh?”

He scratched his head abashedly, before approaching the bed and sitting gently on the edge. “Your question earlier-“

“Which was completely normal-“

“I want however many kids that you do.”

He interrupted your interruption. Interrupception. Was the only thought you could focus on as you felt your heart practically jump out the top of your head.

“…wow.”

“I freaked out at the thought that you were pregnant-“

“I told you I wasn’t!” You wanted to smack him but you were a bit preoccupied with being overjoyed.

“And I thought that maybe you wouldn’t keep it.”

“But I told you-“ interrupception again. The second thought which followed was-

 

You were so in love.

 

“And the thought of losing a baby (y/n) put me in a bad mood.”

You weren’t sure what was harder to process; that Sam apparently didn’t understand the words ‘I’m not pregnant,’ or the fact that he wanted to have your children.

Sammy the Baby Daddy. That sounded good. Real good.

 

“I would never get rid of it, Sam.”

“Why? You seem pro-choice.”

“What does that even-“ what was with this doofus?! Whatever it was, you were crazy about him. “I would never risk losing a little Sam. And even if it was a girl, she’d still be half of you.”

A huge beam crossed his stupidly goodlooking face as he crawled up the side of the bed to lift you onto his lap.

“So I’m guessing this is going to be a thing now.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Sam was being really weird today. Not that you minded.

“Us.”

“…I guess…” you drawled, but you were sure the grin on your face was as humongous as his.

 

“So you gonna ravage me or what?”

“Let me go buy more condoms. Just because I want kids with you doesn’t mean I want them this week.”

You cackled and fell face-forward on the mattress with a plop as he rushed out the door to the convenience store.

 

  
**_She's gonna save me call me baby go right into my head_ **  
**_She'll know me crazy, soothe me daily, yeah and she wouldn't care_ **

****

Someday Sam.

 

**We'll name our children Jackie and Wilson, raise 'em on rhythm and blues.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> WWHEEEE
> 
> give me some love below!!
> 
> Random ramblings:  
> quick poll 1: favorite part?!  
> mine is probably when lovely focuses on interrupception because she can't quite grasp the idea that the love of her life loves her back  
> wheee  
> although sam admitting he was in a bad mood because the thought of you being pregnant and no keeping the baby was stuck in his head was pretty cute too. silly sam. 
> 
> gosh this is so corny and cheesy and fluffy i can't believe i wrote it.  
> see guys, i do have a heart. somewhere deep in here ;)
> 
> quick poll 2:who's babies do you want to have?!
> 
> i'm gonna have to go with my hubby's... i know i know corny but he's a better daddy than cas would be, and i just cant imagine having anyone else's babies, even just for a fic... but not anytime soon please jesus god
> 
> i like this style because it's a more sort of mature (not my crappy humor of course ;) ) style of fic, thinking of getting married/having kids/the future whereas most of my fics are very in the moment, except for Need.  
> it just felt right with the song. God i love Hozier. 
> 
> anyway some comments would be greatly appreciated as not only i put my heart and soul into my writings, but my lost data (including so many pictures with loved ones) has really gotten me down. but i'm glad i could write something not angsty for once.
> 
> that's all this time lovelies! talk to you soon!
> 
> XOXO Bucky


End file.
